This invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a stabbing guide for facilitating makeup of pipe connections, especially in connection with the completion of petroleum wells.
Two types of guides are described on page 35 of the 1977 Edition of the Hydril catalogue entitled "Tubular Connections". One form is a rubber funnel split on one side and provided with a latch and handles. For larger size pipe a similar construction is made of aluminum, with the side opposite the split hinged. Difficulties with such known guides arise from the fact that rubber tears and aluminum bends. Merely increasing the aluminum strength by hardening is not a solution to the problem since hardened aluminum chips.